


El ojiverde pelinegro

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se ha enamorado de un pelinrgo ojiverde, así que va corriendo a decirselo a su padrino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ojiverde pelinegro

—Estoy enamorado —Severus lo miró como si el mismísimo Neville Longbottom se hubiera materializado ante sí.

—¿Enamorado? —Draco cabeceó a la vez que se dejaba caer delante de la silla de su escritorio. Lo miró, como si esperara con ansias la pregunta de quién, pero Severus simplemente lo seguía mirando de aquel modo entre espantado y asqueado.

—Del pelinegro ojiverde.

Severus, ahora sí, se levantó de su silla y fue a servirse una copa de whisky, a falta de un buen veneno efectivo.

—¿Peli qué?

—Pelinegro.

—Y eso es…

—Pelinegro ojiverde —repitió Draco, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Pelinegro, como tú.  
Severus apuró de un trago su copa de whisky mientras se preguntaba cómo de contagioso era eso del pelinegro.

—Entiendo —dijo, mientras volvía a llenar su vaso.

—Y cuando me mira —sabía que se había perdido una parte de esa conversación, aún así no le importó— en su ojiverde mirada hay amor y dulzura, pasión y desenfreno, rabia y lujuria, calidez y consuelo.

Esquizofrénico. Su ahijado estaba enamorado de un esquizofrénico ojiverde pelinegro con muchas cosas dentro.

—Su piel blanca con destellos brillantes a la luz de la luna hace que su ojiverde mirada brille al amparo de su cabello pelinegro.

No, peor, su ahijado estaba con un vampiro que le encantaba estar bajo los rayos de la luna. Un vampiro ojiverde.

—Y cuando vuela su pelinegro cabello flota a su alrededor como una halo de misterio y entonces su ojiverde mirada brilla de un modo sobrenatural.

Era un vampiro esquizofrénico, veela, con complejo de Mary Sue.

Draco se levantó y se fue pensando en su pelinegro ojiverde novio mientras Severus apuraba su quinto vaso de whisky y pensaba el mejor modo de cargarse a ese vampiro, veela, esquizofrénico.

Mientras, en otra parte de Londres, Sirius Black daba paseos furibundos por su salón pensando cómo su ahijado podría estar enamorado de un peliplateado con mirada ojigris. Su ahijado estaba con un viejo decrépito que seguramente le quedaban dos siestas.  


**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito es fruto de mi frustración con los ojiloquesea, peliloquesea.
> 
> Con lo fácil que es decir: ¡joder qué bueno está ese morenazo de ojos verde!, ahora tenemos que decir: ¡joder, qué bueno está el pelinegro ojiverde!
> 
> Si alguien comparte mi frustración, bienvenido.


End file.
